


Come mai non ti ascolti?

by Akira14



Series: Memories I will never find [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Niccolò Fares. Sfiora più volte ognuna di quelle dodici lettere, chiedendosi da dove venga quella strana sensazione di déjà-vu. E pure di ‘déja-entendu’ – sì, ha fatto tre anni di francese alle medie e un paio di termini ancora se li ricorda, qualcosa in contrario? – perché è sicuro di averlo già sentito da qualche parte. Ma dove?
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Memories I will never find [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Scritta per il prompt: "# 5 Lettera con indirizzo sbagliato" della Maritombola.**  
>  E con questa faccio cinquina :D !! La fic è conclusa qui, ma la storia potrebbe continuare qualora trovassi la giusta ispirazione?

_Niccolò Fares._  
Sfiora più volte ognuna di quelle dodici lettere, chiedendosi da dove venga quella strana sensazione di déjà-vu. E pure di ‘déja-entendu’ – sì, ha fatto tre anni di francese alle medie e un paio di termini ancora se li ricorda, qualcosa in contrario? – perché è sicuro di averlo già sentito da qualche parte. Ma dove?  
Quel nome non gli è nuovo, eppure non conosce nessuno che si chiami così. Potrebbe chiedere ai suoi amici, ovvio, ma questo implicherebbe due risvolti che non gli aggradano granché: punto 1, farebbe la figura di quello che sta a invecchia’ male quando manco c’ha trent’anni; punto 2, non saprebbe come giustificare un ‘ _conosci un certo Fares? ’_ senza che venga fuori questa busta arrivata all’indirizzo sbagliato.  
Alcuni cercherebbero di aprirla, per scoprire cosa mai potrà contenere. Altri gli direbbero di buttarla via, che tanto sarà solo pubblicità. I più coscienziosi gli consiglierebbero di rimandarla al mittente, perché metti mai che la Obliate abbia qualche comunicazione importante per il signor Fares.  
Il loro logo è un cervello, dopotutto. Magari sono i risultati di un elettroencefalogramma, di una biopsia, o anche soltanto dei suggerimenti per liberarsi di una fastidiosa emicrania.  
Per via della legge sulla privacy e la diffusione dei dati sensibili, quest’ultima ipotesi non lo convince affatto. Gli sembra poi un errore davvero troppo grossolano, insensato. Come diavolo possono aver ordinato i loro nominativi, per aver ‘Fares’ e ‘Rametta’ uno vicino all’altro?  
  
Fatto sta che proprio non gli va, di parlare a qualcuno di questo inconsueto disguido. O dei singolari sentimenti che esso gli provoca. Minimizzerebbero tutto, come farebbe anche lui d’altronde. Gli direbbero che è un cognome così strano che magari l’ha visto scritto su qualche social e gli è rimasto impresso. Oppure ingigantirebbero la questione a dismisura, sostenendo che è un segno dall’alto.  
Una coincidenza studiata ad arte da misteriose entità d’altri mondi, per fargli incontrare l’uomo della sua vita. Sì, come no.  
Magari si tratta proprio di quel tizio con le giacche a vento assurde, uscite dritte dritte da un videoclip clip degli anni ’80-‘90. Quello che ogni tanto becca in metro, per puro caso. Quello che non mai è andato a cercare per i vari vagoni, restando un po’ deluso dalla sua assenza. Esatto. Solo a lui può stare bene roba del genere, comunque… ma d’altronde, su uno così, probabilmente pure un sacco della monnezza non sfigurerebbe.  
Già s’immagina a porgergli la lettera, facendogli allargare quei suoi occhi stupendi per lo stupore.  
  
_‘Martino Rametta?’ Risponderebbe, porgendogli una busta identica con l’indirizzo errato.  
  
_Un altro scenario che spesso fa capolino tra i suoi pensieri è quello di trovarselo praticamente appiccicato alla sua schiena – per via dell’affollamento sulla carrozza, mica per altro! – che sbircia, curioso di sapere cosa avrà mai di tanto interessante quella busta… e ci trova il suo nome. Poi, per il resto, proseguirebbe allo stesso modo: anche lui ha una lettera che gli è arrivata per sbaglio, diretta a Martino, e userebbero questo assurdo scherzo del destino per rompere il ghiaccio.  
E perché no, Niccolò Fares è pure la mano dietro a quelle frasi filosofeggianti a cui s’è messo a rispondere da qualche settimana.  
  
Il primo che ha visto, in realtà, è stato ‘ _Prima o poi telefonerai ma non so se risponderò  
Però se vuoi cercami ’ _al quale ha replicato con un laconico ‘ _Severo ma giusto_ ’, capendo perfettamente come ci si sentisse in quelle situazioni dove l’orgoglio non ti permette di fare il primo passo e vuoi pure fingere di fare il sostenuto, ma in realtà aspetti soltanto l’occasione giusta per riappacificarti. Succede spesso, con Elia. Con gli amici ancora si sforza, già, mentre ai suoi ex non ha mai dato una seconda possibilità. Non che lui ricordi, almeno.  
  
L’ignoto imbrattatore, quella volta, aveva giusto avuto il tempo per un ‘ _Vero?_ ’ prima che ridipingessero il muro. Un po’ gli era dispiaciuto, che la loro conversazione fosse stata interrotta così, all’improvviso.  
Poi c’è stato il _‘Prima di continuare però, voglio farti una domanda: se tu ne avessi la possibilità feriresti mai qualcosa di innocuo? Giusto per il gusto di farlo?’_ a cui uno stronzetto o qualche simpaticona aveva già risposto “ _Sì te_ ” quando l’ha letto Martino. Maledetti.  
Cioè, un conto è se avesse scritto ‘ _T’hanno mai rotto qualcosa a cui tenevi?’_ a cui non si può che ribattere _‘Sì, tu: il cazzo / le palle’_. Se s’offendesse sarebbe troppo permaloso per averci a che fare, quindi non sarebbe una grave perdita, e se stesse al gioco… magari sarebbe un modo insolito per flirtare. C’è sempre il rischio che dall’altra parte ci sia una ragazza, naturalmente, ma anche la nascita di un’amicizia non sarebbe certo un epilogo disastroso.  
  
Però, ecco. Già la premessa dava a intendere che nessuno tranne Marti avrebbe dovuto rispondere, e che qualcuno si sia permesso di farlo non gli è andato molto a genio. Ma poi non è proprio una domanda a cui si controbatte in modo ironico. Al massimo con un ‘ _Non capisco spiegati meglio Cià’_ , come aveva fatto Luchino – che per primo ha scorto la nuova scritta. È un appassionato di messaggi del genere, lui, e c’ha una pagina Instagram dedicata a migliori che trova in giro per Roma. Comici, cervellotici, teneri, malinconici, volgari: ce ne sono per tutti i gusti.  
Giusto ricordandogli che erano in ritardo, era riuscito ad evitare che fotografasse pure quello.  
A proposito di quel pomeriggio… Non era strano che avessero tardato perché Luchino aveva insistito un botto per fare un salto a casa sua, liberandolo di cose che non sapeva neanche più lui di avere? La filmografia di Wes Anderson in DVD, per esempio. Vinili di un tal Earl Sweatshirt. Album. Magliette troppo piccole per essere sue, ma che non erano nemmeno di Luca.  
Tutto già raccolto in uno scatolone, pronto per essere recuperato. ‘Na cifra strano, no?  
Ancora oggi, non riesce a darci una spiegazione logica. Forse, chissà, è tutta roba del famigerato Niccolò Fares!  
  
Ha atteso l’indomani, comunque, per scrivere un ‘ _No, non sono mica uno stronzo’_ di cui poi s’è pentito quasi subito, ripensando a quello che aveva fatto passare a Eva e Gio… Con che coraggio poteva affermare di non aver mai rovinato nulla? Di non aver mai ferito nessuno, innocuo o meno che fosse?  
Di solito non ritorna sui suoi passi, non si rimangia le proprie affermazioni, ma un’eccezione alla regola ogni tanto ci può stare… Così stamattina s’è armato di pennarello, pronto a sostituire la falsità con qualcosa di più sincero.  
Il proposito di cancellarla, però, è sfumato quando s’è accorto della risposta.  
  
_‘Bello sapere che non tutto il mondo è marcio quanto me :)’  
  
_A quel punto, la scelta era tra l’andarsene e metterci una pietra sopra oppure ammettere di non essere poi tanto meglio. Giusto per quelli che godono delle disgrazie altrui, che s’innalzano gettando gli altri nel fango, poteva essercene un’altra. E lui c’avrà pure qualche difetto – giusto un paio, per controbilanciare i suoi svariati pregi - non lo mette mica in dubbio… ma non è un bulletto, e anzi quasi gli spiace che quest’individuo stia così male con sé stesso.  
Ce l’ha avuto anche lui un periodo un po’ così, dove magari non è arrivato a sentirsi un rifiuto umano ma non si può nemmeno dire che si volesse un gran bene.  
La svolta è arrivata quando ha capito di non essere solo, e chissà che questa consapevolezza non sia di conforto anche al suo interlocutore.  
  
_‘Non sono qui per distruggere i tuoi sogni, però… di cose ne ho rovinate pure io magari non per il gusto di farlo ma per mio tornaconto… quindi mi sa che posso farti compagnia nel marciume :)’  
  
_Un po’ lungo, un po’ verboso, ma decisamente meglio del precedente. Già questo basta.  
Può tornare alla sua vita di sempre. Agli estenuanti turni in ambulatorio, agli articoli che languono sulla sua scrivania – specie quelli per le riviste internazionali: ma chi l’ha poi deciso che la lingua franca dovesse essere l’inglese, scusate? - nonché alle beghe e i pettegolezzi tra i suoi colleghi.  
Non passerà certo la sua giornata chiedendosi cosa fare della lettera, chi sia Niccolò Fares e come mai sentire _‘Buon Viaggio’_ di Cremonini gli faccia chiudere lo stomaco e venire le lacrime agli occhi. Okay che non è questa gran canzone, ma gli sembra una reazione un po’ eccessiva.  
E ha come l’impressione che tutti ne sappiano più di lui sulla faccenda, a giudicare dall’espressione colpevole che ha visto sul loro volto l’unica volta in cui l’hanno messa su per sbaglio.  
Si butterà tutta questa faccenda alle spalle e non ci penserà più.  
Promesso.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_Martino Rametta.  
_ Sembra già carino solo dal nome. Forse è un po’ di parte, perché è da qualche tempo che tutti i protagonisti dei suoi graphic novel li chiamerebbe così. Non sa nemmeno da dove gli sia partita, l’ossessione per quel nome, o perché gli ronzino in testa sempre la stessa rosa di possibilità per battezzare il resto del cast: Giovanni, Elia, Luca, Federico/a, Eva, Eleonora, Silvia.   
Se lo dovesse disegnare, sarebbe un uomo un po’ più giovane di lui. Con un bel fisico, ma non palestrato. Spalle larghe da nuotatore e le gambe allenate di va a correre – e crescendo ha fatto anche un po’ di skateboard, oltre a giocare a calcio, perché no? – almeno un paio di volte a settimana. S’è immaginato per anni a giocare all’Olimpico, un giorno, ma ha finito per trovare un lavoro piuttosto sedentario. La passione per il calcio, comunque, gli è rimasta. Il suo Martino tifa Roma, ma non è di quelli che ne ha fatto una religione. Non vive in funzione della prossima partita.   
Le delusioni avute dalla vita non sono state soltanto quelle di un derby andato male, di uno scudetto sfuggito per un soffio, di un punteggio basso a fantacalcio o di una sonora sconfitta a un torneo di Fifa.   
Ha i capelli ramati – Rame/Rametta: non esattamente un’associazione poi così ardita, lo riconosce – e parecchie lentiggini. Che non tolgono nulla al suo fascino, anzi. Gliene conferiscono addirittura di più. Sì, non è un discorso che ha molto senso. Come diversi di quelli che s’affollano continuamente nel suo cervello.   
Ha anche una personalità ben precisa, Martino. Sferzante con i più, ma gentile con chi lo merita. Impulsivo, talvolta irascibile e permaloso ma anche comprensivo e indulgente. Dissacrante, eppure dotato di una rara sensibilità ed empatia. Di quelli che cercherebbero di risollevargli il morale in una delle sue giornate no evitando di trattarlo con i guanti, come se si potesse rompere da un momento all’altro. Che ironizzerebbero su qualche sua stronzata compiuta in un momento di lucidità limitata o assente, proprio come farebbero con le bravate causate dall’alcool che capitano agli altri.  
Che gli direbbero _‘ti ricordi quando volevi tuffarti nel Tevere per vedere se anche te veniva fuori qualche superpotere?’_ con il sorriso sulle labbra, insomma.Senza dare troppo peso alla vicenda.  
  
Forse sta lasciando galoppare troppo la sua fantasia. A forza di iniziare mille progetti senza riuscire a finirne uno, mettendo a dura prova la pazienza del suo agente, l’ha dovuta addomesticare nel corso degli anni. Abbastanza da poterla imbrigliare, e frenare quando s’allontana troppo – o per un lasso di tempo così lungo da fargli dimenticare da dove mai fosse partito – dal tracciato.   
Il misterioso Rametta a cui è diretta questa lettera potrebbe benissimo essere un arcigno novantenne, come quel suo vicino che s’offende tutte le volte che Nico si offre di portargli la spesa. Potrebbe essere della stessa forza di quelli che parlano alle sue spalle, che si chiedono perché non si trasferisca in una struttura dove lo possano tener d’occhio ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
Uno che sta sempre con certa gentaglia – arabi, magrebini, zingari, travestiti, svitati e froci – tanto a posto non può essere. Così dicono. Magari è pure convinto che Niccolò possa infettarlo in qualche modo, e portarlo a fondo con sé.   
  
‘ _Se una persona non sta bene con la testa, tu non puoi farci niente. Cioè, l’unica cosa che puoi fare è starci il meno possibile, sennò… finisce che esci di testa anche tu’,_ come sente spesso dire da qualcuno nei suoi sogni. La riconoscerebbe tra mille, quella voce, ma non sa assolutamente di chi sia. 

Può darsi che Rametta sia un militante di Forza Nuova, un grande fan della Meloni o di Salvini. Un nostalgico del caro vecchio Silvio. Un renziano. Un pentastellato. Alcune opzioni sono peggio di altre, sicuro, ma non è che siano comunque prospettive rosee.   
Per questo, oggi, ha deciso di dividere le due entità: Rametta, il destinatario fisico della missiva che è una persona che effettivamente da qualche esiste, e Marti che è un personaggio fittizio. Non vuole che i due tornino a fondersi, perciò non è interessato a scoprire chi sia in effetti questo Rametta. Non sarebbe comunque facile avere informazioni al riguardo, quindi sarebbe davvero un dispendio di energie inutile… Meglio non saperne nulla, piuttosto che avere la conferma delle sue ipotesi peggiori.   
  
Preferirebbe di gran lunga incontrare la persona che, da qualche tempo, s'è messa a rispondere ai messaggi che lascia sui muri. Un giorno che era un po' su di giri, aveva finito per metterne un po' ovunque - tra le stazioni della A e della B - ma sembra che tra Garbatella e Piramide, in particolare, ci sia qualcunə a cui piace rispondergli per le rime. Ecco, fin dal suo _'Severo ma giusto'_ non gli ha mai dato l'impressione di essere una merda umana... anzi. Ha pochi elementi su cui valutare la sua personalità, anche in questo caso, però già il fatto che non avesse replicato con un _'ma anche no, zi' ‘, ‘se magari fai pace col cervello prima' o 'anche oggi ce la facciamo domani, eh?'_ come invece ha visto altrove ... Insomma, è un punto a suo favore.

Se n'è guadagnato un ulteriore risparmiandosi il sarcasmo, quando Niccolò ha provato a scoprire se fosse il peggior essere umano che bazzicava da quelle parti. Aveva anche apprezzato la sincera confusione dello 'spiegati meglio, cià', sì, però era la brutale onestà del 'no, non sono uno stronzo' (ah, ma allora era un ragazzo!) che l'aveva colpito. 

Avrebbe dovuto rimanerci male, ed invece quella risposta l'aveva fatto sorridere. S'era dato lui stesso quell'appellativo, più e più volte nel chiedere scusa a Matteo - colpevole semplicemente di essere un pezzo di pane, un uomo troppo buono e sicuramente migliore di lui... che gli era venuto in mente, di ferirlo raccontandogli che di Maddi non si doveva fidare, che era una manipolatrice e che Nico la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro? L'avesse fatto per ripicca, almeno. Per gelosia. No. S'annoiava, e all'improvviso s'è detto _'perché no?_ '. Per vedere se ne era in grado. Per il gusto di farlo. 

Definirlo _'stronzo'_ è proprio il minimo. Be', almeno questa esperienza l'ha reso consapevole di limiti da non superare mai più. Il senso di colpa che lo tormenterà per anni - sotto forma di diverse nottate insonni e altre piene di incubi - gli ha ricordato ben due cose: prima di tutto che non c'ha il pelo per comportarsi così e pensare di non pagarne le conseguenze, e poi che per soddisfare una sua curiosità non ci può certo andare di mezzo gente che non c'entra nulla.

_‘Bello sapere che non tutto il mondo è marcio quanto me :)_ ’ Ammette, senza alcuna esitazione. Pensa che la conversazione sia finita lì, che non ci sia più nulla da dire e già sta pensando al prossimo spunto di riflessione da proporgli, quand'ecco che scorge un'aggiunta che lo spiazza totalmente. 

Una confessione non richiesta, ma soprattutto una metaforica mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla per fargli sapere che non è solo.   
Vuole vederlo. Vuole sapere chi è. Magari, una volta tanto, avrà una botta di culo nella vita e sarà quel gran fico che sta sempre a fissare le sue giacche a vento. Sì, proprio quello con quel sorriso che gli scalda il cuore ogni volta - un ringraziamento ai genitori, al suo dentista e al mondo intero, già che ci siamo, per non aver raddrizzato quell'incisivo - e che gli ricorda il Martino dei suoi schizzi.   
Eh, ci sono giorni in cui sarebbe pure tentato di andare da lui e dirgli che se gli va lo può portare a rifarsi il guardaroba. Così, almeno, indosserebbe qualcosa di diverso dai soliti quattro capi tutti di diverse tonalità di blu. Che, per carità, gli stanno tutti da Dio ma... sarebbe una scusa per rivolgergli la parola. Richiamando la sua attenzione sfiorandogli l'orecchino, oppure l'helix. Il vagone, però, non è mai così pieno come vorrebbe... mai abbastanza da giustificare lo stargli praticamente attaccato alla schiena.  
  
Non sa cosa dire, per esprimere la sua gratitudine, così decide di disegnare loro due - come omini stilizzati – a cavallo di una giraffa che pare più qualche strano animale delle pitture rupestri. Vabbè, non sarà il suo capolavoro ma… può andare. Ci aggiunge anche una didascalia, sotto, giusto per non lasciarlo con il dubbio di chi sia l’autore di quell’obbrobrio.   
  
‘ _Tu prendi lezioni di equitazione intanto.  
Poi magari si vedrà se io e te tre metri dentro al marciume   
o anche no”_

S'interroga poi sul da farsi, intuendo subito che non può certo piazzarsi lì e aspettare che il suo 'amico' si avvicini alla parete con un pennarello.   
C'ha delle tavole da consegnare, brani da comporre. Contribuire al film di Rami con una colonna sonora completamente originale è un passo fondamentale verso la realizzazione di un progetto che porta avanti da quand'era un ragazzino... Presentare un'opera interamente sua, o quasi, un giorno. Disegni, story-board, sceneggiatura, dialoghi... Per l'animazione è possibile che si troverà costretto a rivolgersi a professionisti del settore, ma si vedrà. Sarebbe alquanto prematuro preoccuparsene adesso. E lui sarà anche un ex campione mondiale del fasciarsi la testa prima di essersela rotta, ma ha lavorato molto su sé stesso per abbandonare il podio e focalizzarsi su obiettivi a breve termine. Smettendola di bruciare le tappe, di farsi divorare dall'ansia per dettagli che non ha alcun senso prendere già in considerazione.

Il nocciolo della questione, comunque, è che non si può permettere di sprecare giornate facendo gli appostamenti a uno sconosciuto.   
Non è arrivato fin qui per rovinare tutto così. Non ha girato il mondo, creando nuovi legami ma rischiando di recidere quelli già alquanto logori che aveva nella capitale, e fatto tesoro di quanto imparato dai suoi studi e dai suoi viaggi... per poi perdersi dietro a una chimera.

Tanto più che se il destino non vuole che s'incontrino, sarà meglio seguire il suo corso invece di forzarlo. Che vada come deve andare. Se non ci dovessero essere ulteriori sviluppi, se ne farà una ragione. 

E se invece lo incontrasse, per puro caso... Scoprisse che davvero si chiama Martino Rametta, che davvero è quello su cui si fa i film - talvolta melensi o strappalacrime, spesso a luci rosse - da quando l'ha beccato a squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi. 

Be', non avrebbe di che lamentarsi. Gli son sempre piaciute le commedie romantiche, viverne una non sarà poi così male, no?


	3. Chapter 3

Non le ha mai potute soffrire, le commedie romantiche.  
Le detesta con tutto sé stesso. Non aiuta che Netflix cancelli le sue serie preferite per far spazio all’ennesimo filmetto da quattro soldi dove si sprecano cliché, incredibili coincidenze astrali e che non rinunciano manco per sbaglio a inculcare al proprio pubblico la medesima morale, riassumibile con: ‘ _trovati qualcuno da sposare e smettila di illuderti che far carriera sia più importante’_.  
Mai che mettano in conto che l’amore della vita di qualcuno possa essere il lavoro. Se lo è, sei il cattivo della situazione. Quello che, inesorabilmente, si ritroverà alla fine della pellicola con un pugno di mosche. Bah.  
Forse è per questo, che ancora non si è deciso a consegnare quella busta al tipo fregno in metro. O a chiedere al suo imbrattatore di fiducia se gli andasse di incontrarsi. Quando ha visto quel disegno di loro due, era stato parecchio tentato di farlo… ma poi ci aveva ripensato, temendo che potesse finire con un colpo di fulmine, fiori d’arancio e compagnia cantante. Che orrore.  
Aveva tracciato una bella riga sotto _‘o anche no’_ , collegando il suo messaggio con una freccetta.  
_  
‘Scelgo quest’opzione senza offesa  
manco per te ci metto piede in un maneggio o salgo una giraffa  
però grazie dell’offerta, apprezzo moltissimo’  
  
_Per qualche giorno, aveva temuto che i loro scambi si fossero conclusi così. Tanto più che il muro era stato nuovamente ritinteggiato – la manutenzione più inutile sulla faccia della Terra – e dall’altra parte non c’erano più stati segni di voler proseguire.  
Meglio così, s’era detto.  
Almeno avrebbe smesso di comportarsi come un ragazzino alla prima cotta, che attende impazientemente di leggere quale nuova dichiarazione gli avrà mai scritto la sua dolce metà.  
Aveva anche iniziato a evitare attivamente il belloccio dalle giacche assurde, scegliendo di viaggiare a orari diversi dal solito e spostandosi in altro vagone non appena possibile quelle poche volte che gli era capitato di incrociarlo. Si ripeteva che no, non l’aveva visto particolarmente provato in quelle occasioni. Che il fatto che ora optasse per maglioni informi e dalle tinte scure, invece del suo solito abbigliamento sgargiante non significava nulla. Che non gli era parso simile a quelle bamboline di porcellana senz’anima. Vuoto e apatico. Non si era chiesto se anche il suo ‘amico’ si sentisse così, se stesse attraversando uno di quei periodi in cui a malapena c’hai voglia di uscire dal letto. Figuriamoci andare a scrivere stronzate su un muro.  
Assolutamente no.  
  
Per un po’, neanche ci pensa più. Torna al suo tran-tran quotidiano, finché non viene preso alla sprovvista da una scritta che spicca su quel cemento ormai non più così immacolato. La grafia, ormai, la riconosce. È lui. È tornato.  
_  
‘Sono così stanco di procedere a tentoni, senza mai sapere quale sia la strada giusta da prendere in questa oscura esistenza’_  
  
Al che gli risponde _‘E se accendessi la luce?’_ , e si becca un _‘Mi erano mancate le tue perle di saggezza’_ quella sera stessa. Dopo quella battuta d’arresto, che Martino non sa ben spiegarsi e francamente neanche gli interessa di capire, la loro corrispondenza si fa molto più fitta e assidua.  
Alle sue seghe mentali, risponde laconico e implacabile. Talvolta teme di avere un po’ esagerato, ma a quanto pare la sua franchezza è un toccasana per quello sconosciuto.  
  
_‘Come mai non ti ascolti?’_ Lo accusa, un pomeriggio.  
_‘Sono sordo.’_ Ribatte, senza scomporsi. _  
‘Oh, ma che simpatico umorista.’  
_  
Malgrado i propositi di nemmeno una decina di giorni prima, si ritrova nuovamente a comportarsi come il protagonista di quelle porcherie. A chiedersi se sia il caso di pianificare un’imboscata, o addirittura di domandargli di vedersi di persona. Non è un chiodo fisso, per carità, ma è una questione che si ripresenta ogni qual volta prende in mano un pennarello nero per rispondergli.  
La risposta continua a essere ‘ _no, non è il caso, potremmo piantarla e pensare a cosa mangiare per cena?_ ’, per ora. Potrebbe cambiare. Potrebbe arrivare dal suo interlocutore, l’invito a incontrarsi e a quel punto perché no?  
Per quella questione del colpo di fulmine e dei fiori d’arancio? Sì, certo che è ancora valida. Per qualcun altro, però. Non certo per lui. Riflettendoci su non si capacita di come possa aver preso in considerazione l’eventualità di potersi innamorare a prima vista. O di sposarsi.  
Okay, confessa di essersi immaginato scene alquanto sdolcinate insieme a quel tizio che proprio non riesce a togliersi dalla testa. Il cui umore sembra migliorato, tanto da tornare a sfoderare i suoi capi appariscenti. Inspiegabilmente, vederlo più sereno fa sentire Martino in pace con il mondo.  
Assurdo, no? Che gliene frega, di come stia uno che manco lo ha mai salutato.  
Ma che si veda a passeggiare sul Lungotevere, mano nella mano, con lui mica vuol dire nulla. Neppure quel vivido fotogramma di loro, fronte contro fronte, a sorridersi come due deficienti.  
Nada. Zero. Zilch.  
O forse sì, è un segnale che troppo a lungo s’è ostinato a ignorare. Le voci dei suoi amici, in coro, che gli urlano ‘MARTINO! ASCOLTACI, MARTINO: TU NON SCOPI ABBASTANZA!!’  
  
Sovrappensiero, non si accorge che qualcuno si è seduto proprio accanto a lui.  
Una voce, calda e profonda, lo fa sobbalzare. Due occhi verdi l’osservano, divertiti.  
  
“T’ho visto, in questi giorni, che mi rispondevi sul muro. Per puro caso, eh. Non stavo a farti gli appostamenti, c’avrei anche di meglio da fare. Siccome però ultimamente ho deciso di ambientare una delle mie storie in una stazione della metro… mi son trovato spesso da quelle parti. Non montarti già la testa.” È uno scrittore? Un fumettista? Perché gli preme tanto scoprirlo e per quale motivo quelle velate accuse gli fan venire voglia di rispondergli a tono?  
  
“E chi se la monta, scusa? Ti faccio presente che sei tu, ad aver attaccato bottone. Io vivevo benissimo anche senza sapere che faccia da culo avessi.” Replica, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
“Be’, sì, ma come potevo ignorare quello sguardo da Bambi supplichevole?” E Marti come fa, a prenderlo sul serio, quando glielo dice con quel sorriso a trentadue denti e muovendo la testa da una parte all’altra, manco fosse un personaggio dei cartoni animati?  
Non dovrebbe essere, tipo, illegale che uno oltre che fregno possa anche essere un adorabile idiota?  
  
_‘Ma sei deficiente!’_ All’improvviso sente l’eco della sua stessa voce. Davanti a lui, c’è quest’uomo a cui teoricamente non ha mai rivolto la parola prima di ora. Che gli ha appena fatto cadere dalle mani due bicchieri del loro nuovissimo set da 12, sbucando da sotto un ammasso di cappotti e gridandogli _‘BU!’  
_Manco avesse cinque anni.  
_‘Così mi fai arrossire, dai…’_  
  
Scuote la testa, scacciando quei ricordi che non sono sicuramente suoi.  
  
“COOOSA? Bambi lo dici a tuo fratello.” Protesta, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando gli viene risposto che un fratello lui non ce l’ha.  
  
“Come ti devo chiamare, allora?” Domanda, cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
  
“Non chiamarmi, che tanto non rispondo.” Si finge più interessato a contare le fermate che gli mancano prima di dover scendere, che a quel sorriso sornione.  
  
“Allieti tutti i tuoi amici con queste freddure? O mi devo sentire onorato?” Non demorde, anzi.  
  
“Sentiti un po’ come ti pare. Magari, però, prima consulta un otorino.” Ahia, questa non è certo tra le sue uscite migliori. Vabbè, inutile rimpiangerla. Tanto mica può rimangiarsela.  
  
“Non eri tu, quello sordo scusa?” Gli fa giustamente notare, uscendo vincitore nella loro sfida di frecciatine.  
  
“Effettivamente…” Come pegno, sa che gli toccherà rivelargli il suo nome. “Vabbè, piuttosto che farti andare in giro a parlare di me come ‘Bambi’… Piacere, Martino.”  
  
“Niccolò.”  
  
Di cognome non farà di certo Fares, ma la sua mente va subito a quella lettera che ha finito per buttar via giusto ieri. Chissà che c’era scritto. Mah. Si fosse trattato di una comunicazione importante, avrebbero cercato qualche altro modo di contattarlo. Esistono le mail. I telefoni.

A quest'ora, già saprà perché lo stessero cercando.  
  
Giusto? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcuni dei messaggi sul muro sono realmente esistenti, eccoli qui: <https://imgur.com/a/nxHQ2MR>


End file.
